


Sleep and War are like Oil and Water

by mewmewzelda22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Narcolepsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmewzelda22/pseuds/mewmewzelda22
Summary: They don't mix.This is me basically giving a character the same disorder as me, so yeah.





	Sleep and War are like Oil and Water

It all started when Adora began experiencing weakness in her knees when faced with something she found funny. She had brushed it off as nothing and continued on with life. As time passed, this sudden weakness grew worse and worse. It got to the point where she would collapse if something was funny enough. After her first collapse, any and all actions that provoked hysterical laughter were punished by Shadow Weaver, and the incident was brushed off and never returned to. Soon after the sleepiness began to set in. Sudden bouts of uncontrollable sleep would happen throughout the day. Adora blamed it on not getting enough sleep and continued on with her life, that is until it started to happen during important periods of time. It was when they were being taught new battle strategies that her problem was addressed by Shadow Weaver. When confronted Adora didn’t know what to say or do. She found her tongue wouldn’t do as she wanted it to and her knees were becoming weak enough to not be able to hold her up. She couldn’t get the words out of her mouth, just strangled noises. Her vision was blurring and she couldn’t focus on Shadow Weaver. She was showing weakness. Fearing a punishment she lowered her head, only for it to be pulled back up by a familiar hand cloaked in shadow.

  
“Fear not my dear Adora, I will fix this problem at once. You need only visit me every morning and you no longer will have to be weak as you are now. Sleep child, I will see you in the morning.” With that, everything went dark.

  
After the initial confrontation about her problem, Adora no longer felt tired or weak during the day. She visited Shadow Weaver in the morning before training began, and went on to make her mentor proud. Everything was finally okay until it wasn’t.

  
She had just been promoted and she couldn’t wait for what great things laid ahead. Adora took Catra into the forest they knew was off limits. They had their fun. That’s when she saw the light, the sword. She only meant to be gone for a couple of hours at most, for she couldn’t imagine what would happen if she missed a meeting with Shadow Weaver. Adora promised Catra she’d be back once she found the shiny sword.

  
Adora traveled back into the forest, a feeling she had long forgotten nagging her. Brushing the fatigue off she continued on her quest to find the sword she saw in her vision.

  
When the sword was found she didn’t expect to find a princess with it too. After a long adventure with the princess and her companion, whose names she found were Glimmer and Bow, she had found herself face to face with the so-called evil base that the Horde had been training her to attack. Bow was more than delighted to show her around her first ever festival, the thought of needing to visit her mentor lost in the experience. She brushed off the slight weakness brought on by her continues laughter and joy, hoping it would just go away. Once the fun was had, the name of the village was finally brought up.

  
“In the Horde, we were told this was a highly fortified princess base, not a normal town with happy people.” She ended with a yawn, which was interrupted by a large boom resounding from inside the happy town. Rushing to go see what was going on, she was brought the sight of the Horde attacking the once cheerful place. One thing led to another, and the sword Adora saw in her vision made its way into her hands. What happened next passed like a blur in time and left the three wanderers in the middle of a broken town.

  
The form of She-Ra fell and revealed Adora, who felt her fatigue catching up to her fast. She listened as Glimmer and Bow both agreed to take Adora back to Bright Moon where Glimmer’s mother would make the choice whether or not they could keep the former Horde soldier. As the group began the walk back to Brightmoon the sleepy feeling Adora had tried to push off came back more forceful than before, causing her to begin dozing off while they were walking. She didn’t realize she had begun to doze off until she heard Bow express his concern.

  
“Are you okay? Are you injured? Do we need to get you to a healer?” Feeling a pair of hands support her, she looked over to find that the princess had begun to support her. Realizing what was happening, Adora responded to the concerns her fellow humans were expressing.

  
“I-I need to take a nap now. Like, right now. Sorry. I'll explain it later.” Having said that Adora promptly walked over to a tree, sat down, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I have narcolepsy type 1, also known as narcolepsy with cataplexy, and I wanted to write a fan fiction with a character that also has it? Yeah. I'm bad at writing and I probably got some things wrong. So yeah. I hope you liked this?  
> (ROOmr hAZ eet BOb hOomin. pLS ChIKKn?) *Cries in gay*


End file.
